


A Tale of Two Princes

by notDeaDD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Fluffy Ending, Loki in heat, Loki is a virgin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notDeaDD/pseuds/notDeaDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is in heat. Thor comes in and lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Princes

Loki was in heat. It had come as a total surprise to him, as it always did, but he couldn't argue with it any longer. Nor was he able to ignore it.  
His insides felt like they were on fire and his cock was itching to be touched.  
He was hardly able to stand straight, let alone move through the palace. He kept himself to his rooms and tried to live through it with at least some of his pride intact.  
The others could smell him, he knew that. Even he could smell him. A thick, heavy and slightly sweet scent followed him around wherever he went. If he'd be so foolish as to take one step outside of his chambers, they would be upon him as swiftly as wolves upon a lamb.  
Not that Loki was a defenceless lamb, ofcourse. He had ways to defend himself.  
Yet, in this situation, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his own body. He was scared that, as soon as they started touching him, he would give in and let them have their way.  
His mind was strong, and extremely so, but the heat hormones were racing through his veins. 

He reached down his robes and leggings. A small moan escaped his throat when his fingers touched his cock. It was half erect and twitching. The front of his leggings were wet with precum.  
He hissed when he put his whole hand around it. That small touch alone, was enough to make him come. He cursed breathlessly as his body twitched.  
The warm wetness of cum was starting to spread across his leggings. It felt gross and reminded him of his shame. He wished he would have taken his clothes off. 

Once the heat subsided a little, Loki undressed and stepped into his bathroom. With a flick of his wrist he filled the bathtub with warm, bubbling water. It smelled of fresh, soothing herbs.  
His body relaxed as soon as he got in. With a sigh he closed his eyes.  
He got maybe half an hour of relaxing. After that, the heat started building up again. His whole body was twitching and aching. He thought he might actually throw up.  
He wanted so very badly to be touched and not by his own hands.  
It was then, that he suddenly found himself thinking about Thor. He thought about how the man would be able to push him on the bed and pin him down. How his huge, strong hands would rip away all of Loki's garments. And finally, how Thor would fuck him senseless.  
A small fragment of his mind; the part that could still think straight, was shocked by these thoughts. By now, ofcourse, everybody knew that the two princes weren't related by blood. Loki was a Jotunn. That secret had been out for quite a while.  
Yet, they had grown up as brothers. They had always been as close as brothers.  
This was the first time Loki had had such...different...thoughts about Thor. He wasn't yet completely sure whether he liked them or not.  
The part of his brain that was riddled with hormones didn't care about his moral or ethical reflections though. His body reacted to the thoughts as if Thor was in there with him.  
His cock twitched furiously and he could feel a warm pressure build up inside him. He was no longer able to think, or even see, clearly. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of his chambers.  
Loki wanted to ignore it at first; they would go away eventually. The person in front of the door however, kept knocking.  
With a frustrated moan, Loki got up out of the bathtub. Still dripping wet, he threw a silken robe around his shoulders. He loosely tied the cords around his waist together.  
When he opened the bathroom door he was surprised to see Thor standing on the other side of it.  
The blond man seemed worried. His eyes narrowed as he studied Loki.  
'Brother,' he spoke, 'You haven't been out of your room in days! I was worried you were ill.'.  
Loki smirked. 'Do I look ill, brother?', he sneered.  
He would probably never understand, why Thor kept insisting on calling him 'brother'.  
'Maybe I just wanted some peace and quiet. Some time alone; away from all those court idiots.'.  
Loki walked into the room and steadied himself on one of the chairs. It was very hard to focus on speaking. His insides were aching. He could feel a slippery fluid dripping from his ass. It trickled down his legs with a tingly sensation. He bit his lip.  
Thor frowned when Loki's pale fingers dug themselves into the chair.  
'Are you certain you are alright? You look ill.'  
'I'm fine,' Loki snarled.  
Thor stepped closer. Loki could feel his body heat, could see the muscles of his arms and hands. His eyes fluttered slightly as a new wave of heat rolled over him.  
Thor came even closer and put one of his hands on Loki's forehead. He quickly took it back.  
'Loki, you are burning. We must get a healer!', he said anxiously.  
Loki shook his head.  
'No! I do not need a healer. I am not ill! Now get out of my chambers and leave me be, you illiterate oaf!', he nearly screamed the last few words.  
The blond man didn't seem to impressed by his words. Even Loki had to admit it hadn't been one of his best insults. 

He started feeling very dizzy and hot. A blush came to his cheeks. His whole body tensed up.  
Quite sudden, the floor slipped from beneath his feet.  
Thor caught him. With a sigh he lifted up the pale man and carried him to the bed.  
Loki let out an involuntary moan when he felt the warmth of Thor around his body.  
When Thor placed Loki on the bed, the robes of the Jotunn came undone. His cock, erect en twitching, became visible.  
Thor frowned. A very sweet and heavy smell filled the air. It was intoxicating and Thor could feel his own body was starting to tense up. As soon as the pheromones hit his nose, everything was explained. Ofcourse, that should have been the moment for him to leave the room. To let Loki ride it out on his own. But Thor found that he could not leave.

Loki moaned softly, no longer able to control himself. He turned on his stomach, so that his ass was exposed. His pale skin was glistening with sweat.  
Thor licked his lips. He doubted for one second, then his hands were on Loki's back.  
Loki moaned and leaned into his touch.  
Thor's touch was soft, yet determined. He climbed into the bed and disrobed the Jotunn entirely.  
He touched his former brother's body wherever he could. Exploring every last bit of the glistening skin. He bit and suckled on the nipples, until Loki yelped with pleasure and pain. He kissed him until his mouth was numb.  
During all this, Loki was unable to speak. Saliva dripped from his open mouth. All his pride was gone.  
Thor ventured lower. His hands now on Loki's lower back.  
Loki yelped with surprise, when Thor put one of his fingers in his hole.  
It was tight and warm, slick with fluid and terrifically unused.  
Thor growled with anticipation. He would be able to take Loki's virginity. He'd had many secret dreams of a moment like this; now it had become reality.  
He undressed himself with the speed of lightning. His cock was hard, almost painfully so.  
Loki wouldn't be able to take all of it in yet. He would bleed and ache.  
Thor bowed down and lifted Loki's butt further up in the air. He started kissing the cheeks, while putting his finger in again. After some time a added a second finger and Loki's breath faltered. This was a completely new pain to him.  
Thor was slow. Although he was consumed by lust, he didn't want to hurt Loki.  
Loki hissed sharply when Thor put in three fingers at the same time. He could feel his hole expanding; the muscles and skin complaining and protesting. The pain became one with pleasure.

Finally, Thor removed his fingers. Loki relaxed and took in huge gulps of air.  
Suddenly, he felt Thor closer to him. Two hands were placed on his hips. There was something big pressing against his entrance. He hid his face in the pillows and waited anxiously.  
A second later, Thor's cock split him open. The pain was more than he could bare. His mind went blank and for a moment he forgot to breath.  
Thor kissed him gently on his back.  
'Breath, Loki, breath,' he whispered against the warm skin.  
Loki took a couple of shallow breaths. He could feel tears running down his cheeks.  
'Thor, you're breaking me,' he whispered in to the pillows.  
Thor kissed him again. Then he slowly moved.  
Loki sobbed and bit the sheets.  
'Too big, too big,' he cried desperately.  
Thor, however, didn't pull out. He only moved in deeper. And he kept moving until he was completely inside Loki.  
Loki was still silently sobbing, but the pain was subsiding and turning into pleasure once more.  
Thor moved faster now, constantly whispering Loki's name, kissing his back, wrapping his arms all around the lean, pale body.  
Eventually his thrusts became less and less controlled.  
Sweat trickled down his muscled body. An intense look appeared on his face. He bent over Loki, his whole body twitching.  
Loki moaned loudly as Thor came inside him. He filled him until his stomach was bulging and full.  
Loki screamed and clawed at the sheets. He was too full. Too warm.  
Thor pulled out slowly. Cum spilled out of Loki's asshole. A small pool of it was starting to form on the sheets. He turned Loki around, so he was on his back.  
The Jotunn was unrecognizable. All pride had left his face. There was no sign of mockery in his wide gaze.  
Thor kissed his lips, raw from biting.  
He placed his hand around the twitching Jotunn cock. Two, three strokes is all it takes for Loki to come. His body relaxed immediately as cum spilled on his stomach.

Thor smiled. With gentle fingers he brushed Loki's damp hair out of his face.  
Loki had closed his eyes. Slow waves of heat were still rolling over his body, the intensity slowly fading. He felt heavy and sore and gross, but also content.  
He frowned and grumbled when Thor's warm body left him. He wanted him to stay. To be close to him and stay warm and save in those strong arms.  
Thor placed a kiss on his hand, letting him know he wasn't leaving. All he did was place some clean sheets on the bed. He came back to Loki's side as swiftly as possible.  
The Jotunn moved into his touch. His body still burning up.  
The blond man snuggled up to him; their legs completely intertwined. He placed his chin on Loki's dark hair and smiled. His hand were around the man's chest and he could feel his heart beating.  
It reminded him of their younger years, when Loki would sleep in his bed after he had nightmares. This was different though. He felt so much closer now. It was almost as if they were one being.  
Loki mumbled unintelligibly and turned around. His hot face against Thor's chest.  
Thor placed a kiss on the raven hairs and closed his eyes.  
They drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Both knowing that nothing would ever be the same after this.  
They would leave that problem for later though.  
There would be a whole eternity to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first ever smut I've written.  
> It just kinda happened O_o  
> I hope it didn't dissapoint!


End file.
